One Life to the Other
by Byoshi
Summary: FalconxSamus: Working her bounty hunting around her training for Smash Mansion is just how Samus likes to live, one life to the other. Falcon has the same principles, and tonight is just another normal night. Oneshot.


**A/N: I've discovered that I write FalSam better than any other pairing. Well, I enjoy writing it more anyway. Ta-da, another one shot to add to my collection! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Nintendo. Save for Sidney Fazoli! He's my own creation! What's that? No one wants him anyway? Fair enough.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

** E**

**TO T H E**

** R**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CAPTAIN FALCON X SAMUS**-o-o

Blending in was the key. She knew that. Even so...

"This isn't going to work."

She spoke to her reflection, a mere shadow of her former self. Samus Aran: intergalactic bounty huntress and temporary _guy_ on a mission.

She wore his jeans. Relatively tall for a woman, she only needed to roll up the bottom of them twice. Nabbed an old jacket of his too. It was one of his favourites, worn and slighly frayed. It smelled more of him that it did of leather; it gave her more assurance than the gun in its inside pocket.

Samus winced as she wound cloth round and round her chest, flattening it as much as she could. This had better be a quick catch. She pulled on a loose T-Shirt and zipped up the jacket. Hopefully that would hide her figure. A cap to the head to hide her hair and she was virtually done.

Before leaving, she rang him, but his phone was off. Exactly what she needed to hear.

PURE was not a sleazy nightclub with a bad reputation. On the contrary, it was one of Mute City's finest. People flocked there to have a good time, and they usually got it. Word was though, that a loan shark frequented the club; cunning in his nature, they called Sidney Fazoli a no-go when it came to money. It was easy for him to prey on those in Mute City. Hundereds were addicted to betting on the races. All Sidney needed to do was loan them the money they desperately needed.

And watch them lose it. Subsequently, he claimed cars, jewellery, anything of value. He always profited. Rumour had it he destroyed property and left a massive, distinguishing mark on the walls to tell all that the occupant was a shameful gambler.

PURE was crowded tonight, Samus observed. Good for blending in; bad for locating the bastard.

There were more men than there were women. Samus squeezed past some clubbers, taking care to push her way through. She was going to have to act manly if this disguise was going to work.

The majority of girls at the club had little clothing and the little self-respect that went with it. They gyrated their hips and turned their doll-like faces to those who had an eye on them.

Mini skirts and plenty of attention.

Not a desirable combination for someone on a stealth mission, needing to hide a gun.

She sat at the bar with her back turned to the dancefloor. Samus nearly crossed one leg over the other, but thought better of it. Her disguise was paying off, however. No girl glanced at her, and no man thought she was a threat.

It was rather boring, sitting there, sipping on her drink. Perhaps coming an hour early wasn't so much of an idea. She waited in silence, keeping her head down and hiding slender hands in folded arms. Minutes went by. Songs changed but they began to sound the same after a while.

Patience.

There was a voice by her ear.

"Got you covered. He's to the right."

Samus didn't move. A few seconds passed, and she thought it safe to look up. To the right, she spotted Sidney, surprisingly handsome for someone with such a dirty reputation. To the left, she just about saw him filter into the crowd, hands in his pockets, walking that distinctive walk.

A smartly dressed businessman approached Sidney. He looked rich enough with that suit and clean shaven chin, but the early wrinkles and greying hair gave away his obsession with gambling and its resulting stress. The bar opposite Samus housed various reflective surfaces. A large mirror provided the perfect view of what was going on behind her. Sidney was deep in conversation, flanked by two friends.

The chances of her getting Sidney were slim when he had two extra bodies with him. It would be no problem if she had the freedom to cause a big a scene as she liked; however, this was Mute City, _his_ city, and causing a commotion would not bode well for her or him. Hopefully the three would split and allow for her to take them on one by one.

Samus slipped out when Sidney and his debtor got up to leave. She had seen this many times with others she had caught. They always got up to go somewhere private and unseen, and Sidney was just the same.

He had chosen the club's back yard, empty save for the horde of litter that covered the cracked concrete slabs. Once safely outside, the punching began - a first warning to anyone who hadn't paid back the borrowed money.

One of the extra bodies stood on guard at the door, armed with a gun. He had made the mistake of leaving his back open to attack, so he was easy to get rid of. His unconscious body slumped to the floor, and Samus dragged it out of view. She now had clear access to the back yard.

"Frank is talented at things like that. Maximum torture when every bone in your fingers are broken. One every minute. That's twenty-eight minutes. Ouch." Sidney's voice carried across the yard and made Samus twist her nose in revulsion. "Eh, Frank? What do you say?"

Frank didn't answer; no one should have expected him to. He was unconscious after all. Sidney immediately grew suspicious and sent in his second lackey. Samus engaged him in a fight before he could see her. A few moments of dealing and receiving blows, she withdrew her gun, furious with herself.

She had gone about this in a haphazard, unplanned way. Samus pressed her back against a grimy wall in a bid to stop attacks from behind, however, Sidney was only too happy to confront her head on. A crate was hurled into her and the shock sent her gun skidding across the ground. Sidney had his own gun out.

"Carlos, our debtor seems to think he can flee."

Carlos - evidently the name of the second lackey - took hold of the whimpering businessman. Sidney smiled at Samus.

"Sir, you must be drunk." He had a tight grip on her wrist. "The club is where the music is."

Sidney's smile grew wider as Samus yanked her arm free and made for her gun. She was struggling again. Sidney sure moved fast for someone who didn't look it, but she got hold of the weapon. Narrowly missing some shots, she fired some of her own before leaping for cover behind a crate.

"Your wrist is very skinny for a man such as yourself," Sidney said observantly.

At the end of the back yard, the debtor had fled. Carlos was mid-fight with someone else. Samus' shoulders were freed from a massive burden. Thank goodness she had cover.

Sidney was strong. Or perhaps she was just zoning out. She had been disarmed, and hands were on her wrists again. One hand slid up her arm, up her neck and onto the cap. He pulled it off and laughed at the blonde hair that fell down.

"So I thought. You're a bird." His mouth was right by her ear. "You know, I love birds who dress up."

They battled a bit more. Sidney would have discovered her being a woman anyway as she couldn't hold in gasps of pain as fist collided with jaw. More swinging around. Samus had to try and get him to _hold still_ or else there would be no opening for fire.

BANG!

A shot to the wrist and Sidney was screaming. It was the ideal moment for Samus to deliver the final hit to send him to sleep. She did so, kicking hard against his head. Sidney was out for the count before he could even see who had shot him. Carlos was just another body on the floor.

It was over. She hadn't realised how hard she was breathing.

"Sorry I'm late. That businessman was freaking out, so I had to get him out of here. I figured you could hang on for a few more seconds. How well do you think you did?"

He was at her side. At last. He smelled just like the jacket.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Pulled at sticky strands of her hair. She rubbed at her neck irritably, where Sidney had touched her. "...Could've done better. I'm a bit rusty. I know I am."

"Well, you're juggling bounty hunting with the tournament. It's not easy going from one life to the other."

Samus unzipped her jacket, raised a hand up her top and untied the cloth that had hidden her chest. She picked at her shoes that were three sizes too big. "You fired while he was still moving. A bit risky, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "I aim better when you're in danger. He was coming onto you." He glanced behind him at Sidney's unmoving form. "Piece of shit."

"Douglas Jay Falcon, that piece of shit is worth 10,000. Quite a high reward you know."

He switched on his phone, signifying the end of business, and rang the police, informing them of Sidney's whereabouts but declining the offer of money. By habit, they hunted those with a bounty, but they rarely collected the reward. They weren't working for money.

He pulled her up and against him, enveloping her in warmth and silence. PURE's clubbers were blissfully unaware of the fight outside. There was the steady rhythm of a song, but his heart was clearer.

Ear against it, she left her eyes shut tight. She appreciated the calm after any mission. Now, there was someone she could appreciate it _with_.

She looked up and wiped a bloodstain on the corner of his mouth. He pressed his lips against her temple, kissing away sweat and worry. They waited patiently for the sound of sirens.

A glance up the road; a kiss on the cheek.

A check of the time; a nuzzle of the neck.

He smelled just like her jacket. That distinct aroma of peppermint, softened by its familiarity. His breathing stroked her face. She let him kiss her just that bit harder, hands inching round her waist. She brought her mouth onto his lower lip, only half listening.

"Samus."

"Mm?"

"The cops."

They had arrived, and the flashing blue lights, shouts and thundering footsteps signalled for their leave. The Blue Falcon was waiting only a few minutes away.

He whisked her out of Mute City and its never-diminishing lights, only coming to a complete halt when they reached Smash Mansion. Samus attempted to tidy her messy hair; people were going to ask questions otherwise.

"You look beautiful."

Falcon spoke sincerely, but Samus treated him to one of her best withering looks. "...What do you want me to say to that? You look a right stunner? Your lip's swollen from that cut and you look like you've dumped a dead bird on your head."

They got out the car when they realised they only had five minutes to get inside. Falcon raked his dishevelled, bloodstained hair in a failed attempt to tame it; Samus couldn't wait to kick off her massive shoes.

Zelda was waiting for them, with Mario and Peach keeping her company. The sight of a bruised Falcon and Samus in baggy clothes was unorthodox, to say the least.

"...We were getting worried. You're back late," she said to them. Falcon waved a hand.

"That's really nice of you Zelda. We weren't trying to worry you though. It was just a normal night out." He moved his left shoulder round in circles, checking it was in working order.

"Is your lip okay?" Zelda asked with arched eyebrows. It had started bleeding again.

"Yeah, it's all good." He smiled lightly. "Things can get a bit rough when Samus is in charge on our nights out, but it's nothing I can't handle, right, Sam?"

Zelda's eyebrows rose even higher. Samus wasn't sure if Falcon was deliberately poking the fire, but she gave him a kick for good measure.

"Well...so long as you're fit for tomorrow," Mario said slowly. Falcon blinked.

"Tomorrow?"

"_Matches_," Mario enunciated. His moustache bristled with impatience. "One date with your girlfriend and you're gone like that. You're up against me tomorrow, remember?"

"I think it's nice," Peach said politely. A warm smile graced her face. "It's obvious you care for each other very much...You'd be surprised how often that feeling goes amiss in people."

She turned on her heel and began to ascend the stairs just as Master Hand arrived to lock up the Mansion.

"Well don't just stand there, don't you have rooms to go to?" The hand ushered them out of the way with obvious annoyance. "Especially you two, Falcon, Samus. I have no idea what you've been up to tonight and I don't ever want to find out."

Samus did as she was told and went upstairs. She gave the Master Hand a disgruntled look.

"...All we did tonight was get rid of one of many criminals, and everyone's convinced we're lovestruck teenagers lost in each other."

"Surely you can feel my disappointment," Falcon grumbled back. Samus rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop the grin threatening to take over her face.

"One more set of stairs and half a corridor, Douglas."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Not one of my best oneshots, but I was bored from writing Perfect and I ended up writing this instead...I think the oneshot's quite self-explanitary though, but I'll let you decide if it did this pairing justice. **

**Anyway, please review if you have any comments you'd like to share, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
